The Potter Inheritance: A New Dawn
by Essence of Dittany
Summary: With the close of one generation, another opens. 7TH BOOK SPOILERS WITHIN.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** The Potter Inheritance: A New Dawn

**SUMMARY:** Albus Potter, along with his brother James and best mates embark on their own adventure full of mystery, wonder, and– most importantly– excitement. J.K. Rowling's familiar cast of characters are back, bringing with them unknown faces and unlimited possibilities.

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling is the genius writer who created Harry Potter and his charismatic cast of friends. Everything familiar in this story is hers. The plot, Jake Greene, and other new characters are the only exception to that rule, seeing as I made them up.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** Aboard the Hogwarts Express 

As the train rounded a corner, Albus lost sight of his father's waving figure. Other students withdrew their heads from the windows at once as general chatter ensued, leaving Albus, Rose, and a few other first years the only ones still staring back towards Platform 9 3/4. Albus's excitement vanished as a wave of homesickness overcame him. It was barely ten seconds after they left and he missed everyone already. The thought of not seeing his parents and Lily until Christmas, which was _months_ away from now, depressed him quite a lot.

"Oy, what are you two still doing there, looking out the window like two dolts?" James remarked, approaching Albus and Rose from the train corridor beyond. He sighed as he caught their gloomy expressions. For once, James did not make fun of them but sympathized– briefly. "Come on, let's just go and find an empty compartment."

Albus, laden down with his rather large trunk and new owl Olympus, trailed behind James's strutting figure. He watched as people from almost every compartment warmly greeted his slightly-taller, auburn-haired brother before staring curiously at the two first years. Albus shuffled in James's wake, blushing furiously at the attention people were giving him. He noticed that Rose, who was similarly dragging her trunk behind her with her neon-green Pygmy Puff riding on her shoulder, also appeared embarrassed by all the fuss people were giving them.

"Here we are! An empty compartment," James announced, herding Albus and Rose in. He helped them with their trunks before making for the door.

"Wait a minute," Albus said, confused. "Aren't you sitting with us?"

James laughed, reaching across to tousle Albus's already-messy black hair that he inherited from their father. "Al, Al, Al. Such a joker. Of course I won't be sitting with you! I've got to get back to my friends, haven't I? Can't be rude." And with that, he gave them one last wave and was gone.

Rose collapsed onto a seat, her face white as a sheet. "I can't believe we're on our way to Hogwarts," she said, a nervous tremor in her voice.

Albus nodded, also seated with one elbow propped on the windowsill, gazing out at the fleeting landscape. A few moments of silence descended upon their little compartment as both eleven-year-olds realized with awe that they were finally approaching the biggest adventure of their lives thus far.

Then, realizing that it's just him and Rose now without James's taunting presence, Albus sheepishly asked, "Do you reckon I'll get into Gryffindor?"

Rose stared at him, an incredulous expression on her face. "Of course you will! Don't be ridiculous, Al! Your dad is Harry Potter! Both your parents were Gryffindors. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Yeah...yeah, I suppose," Albus replied, flattening his hair nervously in a manner reminiscent of his dad. "Dad told me the Sorting Hat takes your choice into account. He said that's what happened to him."

"Well, your dad's right." Rose nodded firmly. With her bushy brown hair and delicate features, she looked an awful lot like his aunt Hermione when she does that. "You shouldn't worry about not getting into Gryffindor. That's just preposterous."

Rose's apparently confident demeanor intrigued Albus. "What about you, Rose? Have you decided which one you'd like to be in more? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?"

His childhood friend hesitated before answering his question. Rose looked thoughtful as she finally said, "Well, you heard my dad. I'd be disowned if I get into Gryffindor, even though Mum said he didn't mean it. And Gryffindor has produced a large quantity of extraordinarily brave wizards and witches, like Albus Dumbledore and our parents. But Ravenclaw House's intelligent allure... And the way our cousin Egbert talks about all the brilliant discussions Ravenclaw students have in their common room... It seems simply engaging."

Albus tried picturing himself all brainy and bespectacled, lounging around in the Ravenclaw common room discussing the twelve uses of dragon blood, and almost snorted with laughter at the ridiculous image. Rose eyed him suspiciously. She knew how he felt about her obsession with books.

They almost did not notice their compartment door slide open as a boy their age stood at its threshold, looking quite nervous and shy. The boy, like Rose, was already wearing his brand-new set of Hogwarts robes and had messy bronze hair. On closer inspection, Albus realized that one of his eyes was as green as his while the other was a bright blue.

"Uh, hi," he greeted them, still somewhat fidgeting. He was staring down at his feet. "Can I join you lot in this compartment? All the others are full..."

Albus and Rose looked at each other for one second before uniformly nodding at their new arrival. The boy quickly dragged in his trunk and took a seat next to Albus. He seemed relieved.

"Thanks," he said, nodding gratefully first at Albus then at Rose. "I don't know anybody here, and the compartments are all loaded with students who all seem to know each other. Bit daunting to approach them. I've been wandering up and down these corridors for what seems like hours. Didn't find a sparse enough compartment. Then I spotted you two in here. I'm Jake Greene, by the way."

As he babbled nervously, Albus decided that he was a pleasant enough bloke and appeared to be a Muggle-born since he revealed not knowing anyone here. And perhaps, Jake Green would not recognize his famous last name...

"I'm Albus. Albus Potter. Or just Al for short," he introduced himself with a wary grin, watching Jake's face closely to see if he started at the word "Potter" as others usually do. Jake just grinned enthusiastically back at him, apparently blissfully ignorant. Albus immediately liked Jake a lot more.

"And I'm Rose Weasley," added Rose, who was smiling kindly at Jake across the compartment.

Jake beamed at them for a minute or two then could not seem to contain himself as he blurted out, "So are you two full wizards then? Do you already know how to do magic and stuff? I only found out I was a wizard a couple of weeks ago, so I don't know how to do anything."

Albus and Rose exchanged a look before Albus replied carefully, "Er, well, my dad's a half-blood and my mum's a pureblood, and Rose's dad is a pureblood and her mum is Muggle-born. I suppose that doesn't matter, though, does it? We're all equally witches and wizards."

Rose interjected, "And as for doing magic, we're not allowed to practice them intentionally yet. Although I have read all our textbooks, and Albus used to have a toy broomstick."

Jake gaped at Albus, his face full of wonder. "Cool! A toy broomstick! Wow..." Rose just rolled her eyes. Albus thought he heard her mutter something like "boys" under her breath.

Albus spent most of the afternoon telling Jake all about Quidditch and wizard chess– his two favorite pastimes– while Jake told him all about how he found out he was a wizard and his family. Rose, who gave up trying to contribute to the conversation, was perusing a copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ which she had already read three times.

About three-quarters of their way to Hogwarts (that is, according to Rose) and about halfway through eating all the sweets that they bought from the trolley witch, Albus, Rose, and Jake received surprise visitors. Their compartment door slid open rather harshly and two boys, both in Hogwarts robes, appeared in the doorway, scanning the room until their gazes latched onto the black-haired, green-eyed boy at once. Meanwhile, Albus was growing rather annoyed that he was still the only one not wearing his robes.

"Are you the Potter kid?" the blond one of the two asked bluntly, pointing at Albus. He had pale blond hair combed neatly back from his forehead and an equally pale, pointed face. His eyes were a deep, molten silver. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he added as an afterthought, as if that would explain why he basically barged into their compartment.

Albus remained silent. Where had he heard that name before? Rose frowned, closing _Hogwarts: A History_ in her lap. Jake just looked curiously from the blond boy, to his companion, to Albus, then to Rose.

"Well, are you?" the blond boy– Scorpius– pressed on, looking impatient. He was still only staring at Albus. Sighing inwardly, Albus nodded his head curtly, although he did not want to acknowledge who he was. He had a bad feeling about them.

Scorpius's dark gray eyes gleamed with excitement and something else as he stepped into the room and glanced briefly at Albus's other two companions. His companion, a tall dark-haired boy with prominent cheekbones and cat-like eyes, followed his friend's lead and stepped inside as well. Albus didn't bother asking who he was since he wanted to get rid of them– fast.

"My dad said you'd be here," Scorpius finally said, filling in the silence. Realization dawned on Albus. "He said Harry Potter's younger son would be my age. See, my dad has quite a history with your dad." Albus and Rose still did not say anything, opting to stare blankly at Scorpius's arrogant frame. Jake looked puzzled.

When it seemed like Scorpius was not about to give in to the silence again, Albus spoke up reluctantly, "Did he now?" He hoped his indifference would frustrate Scorpius and drive him out of their compartment.

"Yes. They were in the same year at Hogwarts, too, don't you know?" Scorpius said equally breezily, flicking off invisible lint from his impeccable robes. "Never quite got along, though, Father said." He paused, looking thoughtful. Rose was now narrowing her eyes at Scorpius and his companion. Albus was carefully arranging a neutral expression on his face. At last, Scorpius spoke again, "But let us break from tradition, Potter. I don't want to create any tension between us." He suddenly smirked here. "At least for now. I like to have a solid reason to back up my hatred, don't you, Potter?"

Both Albus and Rose had leapt to their feet at this point– their new wands drawn out and aimed at Scorpius– but they were too slow for the blond had already turned around and disappeared into the corridor with his friend close behind him.

Albus sat back down and stowed his wand safely away into the pocket of his jeans, muttering darkly under his breath. Rose sat down as well, although she was still silently frowning. Jake looked first at Albus then at Rose then at Albus again.

"Who was that?" he asked, curiosity etched all over his face as he tried to peer down the corridor from where he was sitting. Albus stood back up and closed the compartment door rather sharply. Jake started.

Albus looked at Rose. "That was who your dad was talking about, right? Back at the platform." He had recalled his uncle Ron telling Rose to beat Scorpius Malfoy in every single test at school. Now he understood why Uncle Ron had said that.

Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Well, whoever he is, he's got an odd name, that Scorpius. Being a bit of a bully, too, isn't he? Threatening you around like that, Albus. We haven't even reached Hogwarts yet!" Albus, too annoyed at Scorpius's impromptu appearance, changed the subject and subsequently pulled on his Hogwarts robes.

They spent the rest of the trip not talking about Scorpius Malfoy. As dusk fell and a few stars began to appear feebly in the sky, Albus's stomach gave a nervous jolt. Rose just announced that they should be at the school soon, and Jake was positively bouncing on his seat next to him. He, on the other hand, felt quite sick after eating so many sweets and would probably hurl if he bounced up and down like Jake. He could hear the excited clamor of students as they were about to reach their destination and groaned inwardly at the prospect of what awaited him. His judgment day, it seemed, has finally arrived.

_I will NOT be put into Slytherin, I will NOT be put into Slytherin_, he repeated over and over again in his head like some kind of mantra. Then, much too soon, Albus heard a voice prompting everyone to leave their luggage on the train and that they will arrive in five minutes time. As if it was some sort of alarm, students clambered into the corridors, shouting and laughing as they assembled in the corridors, apparently impatient to get off the train. Rose and Jake were already on their feet; Rose's Pygmy Puff Mica hopping excitedly on her shoulder. Albus, still sitting, was left to stare dazedly at his majestic eagle owl, his stomach doing cartwheels and back flips.

"Albus?" Rose asked, noticing that her friend now had a greenish tinge to his cheeks. Her expression softened. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." She patted reassuringly on the back.

Albus turned towards her. He gulped, then whispered very quietly so that Jake could not hear him, his voice filled with horror, "James told me we'd have to battle _trolls_." Rose gave him a skeptical look, then looked away and grumbled something about James being a total moron. She tugged his arm until he gave in and stood up just as the train slowed to a standstill.

Jake slid open the door, revealing the thick queue of students in the corridor. He gestured to them eagerly, joining the throng. Rose gave Albus an encouraging nod before following Jake into the corridor and Albus, still feeling queasy and hesitant, dragged his leaden feet behind them.

Outside, Hogsmeade Station was as noisy and crowded as Platform 9 3/4 with students bustling everywhere, hooting owls contributing to the din, and a particularly loud voice that could be heard even above the racket–

"FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! FIRS' YEARS!" Hagrid's familiar voice was like music to Albus's ears. "BLIMEY, ALBUS! IS THAT YEH?!" For the first time in the last ten minutes, Albus regained his usual coloring and grinned up at Hagrid's face. He had the urge to hug the half-giant round his middle. "Yeh look more 'n more like yer father, Al. Withou' the glasses 'n scar, mind yeh."

After Hagrid had rounded up all the first years, they followed him down a narrow, dirt path away from the rest of the student body. All the first years were unusually quiet as they trotted clumsily after Hagrid. Albus, Rose, and Jake were at the front of the line and they got to be the first ones to have a glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Next to him, Rose gasped and the other students "oooh"ed in unison.

A vast lake, black in the night, stood between them and an enormous, stone castle complete with turrets and towers that was perched atop a high mountain. The castle's windows blazed with light against the dark backdrop of the night.

Hagrid separated the first years into groups of four and directed them to a fleet of small boats bobbing in the lake edge. Albus, Rose, Jake, and a timid-looking, curly-haired boy climbed into a boat.

"All right everyone?" Hagrid yelled, taking up an entire boat by himself. After he made sure everyone was securely in their boats, he shouted, "FORWARD!"

The boats glided smoothly across the water, slowly but surely carrying them closer to the castle before them. Hagrid ordered them to bow their heads as they entered the cliff face and proceeded their way underneath a dark tunnel directly underneath the castle. Soon, all the boats nudged up to a shore made up of small rocks and pebbles.

They then followed Hagrid up a passageway, out onto grassy terrain, and climbed up stone steps that led up to a huge, oak door. To Albus, each step meant getting closer to whatever challenge was in store for him. He gulped. He could hear James's voice clearly in his head, _"Trolls ten times bigger than Hagrid! Trolls the size of sycamores!_"

Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door, each knock sending Albus deeper into his labyrinth of fear.

* * *

**A/N** I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my story! I was spurred on to write about Albus Potter the minute I finished reading the seventh book. He was just too adorable, and there were so many possibilities open to him and his friends. The next chapter should follow shortly in a few days. By the way, I hope none of you are too annoyed over my attempt at imitating Hagrid's accent. (It was hard!) Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll continue following up on Albus's progress! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Albus Potter, and other characters or elements you may recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is the product of my imagination, so therefore, belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter Two**: James's Suspicion

At the third knock, the gigantic oak door opened at once. Every single muscle in Albus's body tensed in response. He half-expected huge, disgusting trolls to come lumbering through the open entrance. Unbeknownst to him, Albus was holding his breath...

Only to see a fat, short man with a great pudding-bowl belly and a magnificent, silver, walrus-like mustache. Even with most of his visage bathed in darkness, Horace Slughorn was unmistakable. Albus groaned silently. It might as well have been a troll; at least a troll would never pinch his cheeks every time he sees him.

"Ah, Hagrid! The first years! Wonderful, wonderful." His eyes roved up and down the petrified-looking first years until they skidded to a halt at the familiar jet-black hair, bottle-green eyes, and grimacing expression of Albus Severus Potter. "Albus Potter! Just the boy I was hoping to see!" Slughorn– Professor Slughorn, Albus reminded himself– practically bellowed in his excitement, the gold buttons of his waist jacket straining against his great bulk.

Albus noticed that Professor Slughorn's right fingers twitched a couple of times, no doubt out of the habit of pinching Albus's cheeks. He knew Rose noticed this tiny movement, too, for he saw her bite down on her lip to keep from dissolving into giggles. Albus closed his eyes and counted to ten, wishing the nightmare would disappear. When he opened his eyes, Horace Slughorn was still there, fatter and more solid than ever.

"Here yeh go, Professor Slughorn!" Hagrid said cheerfully as Professor Slughorn flung the door open wide to receive the new students. "I'll see all o' yeh at the feast!"

They were all inside the cavernous entrance hall now. The warmth from the flaming torches on the wall enveloped them in its comfort, and even Albus cheered up a bit after making sure that there was a good distance separating him from Slughorn and that there weren't any hidden trolls in sight. He looked, though, just in case. He didn't want to be caught off guard by a troll, which James had told him was likely to happen.

"Now come, come! Follow me!" beckoned Professor Slughorn, shuffling off down the entrance hall and leading them past a huge doorway on the right, where the sound of muffled voices could be heard. They entered a small chamber off the hall, squeezing in rather close together to accommodate everyone. Albus was immensely glad that he was not one of his poor, unfortunate fellows who were squished up uncomfortably against Slughorn.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Slughorn boomed at the tittering first years. One snooty-looking boy who Albus recognized feebly as Albert Smith, Zacharias Smith's son, winced painfully as one of Professor Slughorn's waistcoat buttons jabbed his rib. "Before I send you off on your merry way to the start-of-term banquet where you will be sorted into the four houses, a few explanations are in order!"

As Professor Slughorn rambled about the Sorting and the four Hogwarts houses, which James had relayed to him with increasing detail, Albus's attention wandered elsewhere as he deduced that they were not going to be attacked by trolls– at least not yet– while in a tiny room stuck with "Old Sluggy," as uncle Ron called him. As he glanced around the room and its inhabitants, he vaguely recognized some other familiar faces, like those of the Thomas twins– Nate and Naomi, and more familiar faces like his cousin Phoebe Weasley– whose dad Percy his dad avoided like a banshee. He also spotted Scorpius Malfoy and his dark-haired companion standing a little ways off, looking completely bored out of their minds.

"– so the Sorting will take place in a few minutes in the Great Hall. Let me just nip back in there to see if they're ready for you." Professor Slughorn squeezed his way to the door amidst stifled shrieks and left them alone, scared and anxious at what awaited them. With Professor Slughorn gone, Albus could feel the familiar coils of fear forming in his stomach once more.

Meanwhile, people around him were beginning to straighten their robes and smarten themselves up. He watched as Rose nervously ran a hand through her hair then combed Mica's green fur with her fingers. Nearby, Jake was rearranging his robes so it would fall just so, while a couple of girls Albus sort of knew but forgot the names of swiped on tiny tubes of something over their lips. Albus figured that if they were really going to be fighting trolls, they wouldn't need to have sticky stuff on their lips or have their hair perfectly groomed. But then again...it wouldn't hurt to look presentable in front of the entire school, though, would it? Getting more apprehensive by the second, Albus feverishly flattened his unruly hair, eyeing Scorpius Malfoy's neatly combed hair from across the room.

After he did the best he could with his hair, Albus resumed staring at a point in the ceiling above everyone's heads, simultaneously petrified about trolls and being sorted into Slytherin.

Rose caught Albus's glassy stare and ashen face before sighing, exasperated. She said, fuming, "For Merlin's sake, Al, we're not going to be battling any trolls!" At the mention of trolls, all the first years in the room shrieked and gasped, causing a rather big commotion in the cramped space.

"Alrighty!" Professor Slughorn's rotund frame suddenly appeared in the doorway. Everyone froze. "Form a single line, form a single line!" They all quickly got into place, tussling a little so as not to be the first in line, and therefore, the troll's first victim. Once they were all settled with an annoyed Albert Smith heading the line, Professor Slughorn led them straight across the hall and through the pair of double doors.

As they entered the Great Hall, Albus faltered in his step– as did many others– as they beheld the hovering candles, the glittering golden plates and goblets, the four house tables, and the vast enchanted ceiling that was dotted with stars. Amidst welcome applause, they made their way up to the single long table where the teachers sat, and Albus recognized his Aunt Minerva sitting in the center, Uncle Neville who was waving excitedly at him and Rose, Aunt Luna wearing one of her oddly-shaped earrings, and Hagrid, of course. When he turned to look at the house tables, he thought he saw a brief glimpse of James craning his head for a view from the Gryffindor table.

When they approached the front of the room, they could see a dirty, ragged, and patched-up wizard's hat on a three-legged stool. The Sorting Hat. Albus fleetingly wondered whether the troll would appear like a gigantic booger from underneath the hat, or perhaps they must fight the troll to get to the hat? The rest of the hall fell into complete silence as the hat gave a twitch, revealed a rip near the brim, and started singing.

Albus and the rest of the first years stared as the lyrics sank in. He was going to jinx James the second he was sorted, going on about _trolls_ and _brute strength_...

The hall broke into applause again once the hat finished its little performance, and Albus glanced towards the Gryffindor table only to see James give him a cheeky wink. He should have known trolls didn't quite fit into the equation when his dad had told him the Sorting Hat takes your choice into consideration.

Professor Slughorn unraveled a long roll of parchment, sticking it out before him authoritatively. He cleared his throat several times before loudly saying, "When I call your name, please step up to the hat and put it on your head to be sorted!" Albus was rooted on the spot, apprehension kicking in. "Ackerley, Timothy!"

A small blond boy with humongous glasses broke off from the line, sat on the stool, and crammed the battered hat on his head. A minute passed–

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled.

Loud applause ensued from the Ravenclaw table as Timothy Ackerley joined them, red-faced.

"Baddock, Forest!"

A huge, brawny boy that looked fifteen instead of eleven stepped out of the line and grunted as he yanked the Sorting Hat on.

"SLYTHERIN!" The table closest to the door rumbled in approval, and Albus shivered at the primal, unfriendly Slytherin welcome.

"Boot, Cordelia" was also sorted into Ravenclaw along with "Bradley, Brad." "Cauldwell, Ethan" became the first Hufflepuff, while "Coote, Gregory" was sorted into Gryffindor after sitting for at least a good five minutes on the stool. The Gryffindor table thundered with applause as Gregory Coote stumbled his way to the farthest table from the door, his ears bright pink. Albus could see his cousin Victoire Weasley, her Head Girl badge gleaming in the light, patting Gregory on the shoulder. Gregory's knees seem to have buckled.

As more and more people were sorted and the line of first years shrank, Albus grew more and more afraid. What if he had to negotiate with the Sorting Hat for so long that he would sit there for ages, pleading not to be put into Slytherin, until everyone booed for him to go home? His mum and dad would be so disappointed, although they won't show that they are, which would be even worse...

"Greene, Jacob!"

Jake, his face drained of its usual sanguine coloring, darted up to the Sorting Hat and put it on with trembling fingers. A minute passed...two minutes...three minutes. Albus felt quite sorry for Jake who was starting to wobble on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Albus's eyes lit up momentarily in jubilation for his new friend who eagerly joined the Gryffindor table. Jake gave him an encouraging thumbs-up, looking substantially more relaxed.

A few more people were sorted before Professor Slughorn called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" The pale blond took his sweet time getting up to the stool and put on the hat in a nonchalant manner. Barely half a second passed before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" He stepped off the stool smugly and strutted pompously to the Slytherin table.

Albus snorted. Typical.

After "Peakes, Yvonne" was sorted into Gryffindor, Albus knew his turn was next. Sure enough, Professor Slughorn announced the next name extra loud, "POTTER, ALBUS!"

The hall fell silent at once. As Albus walked stonily up to the stool, people buzzed with whispers all around him.

"That's Harry Potter's second son!"

"Harry Potter has another son?"

"He looks like a miniature version of Harry Potter! Without the glasses! And the scar!"

"Do you reckon he'll be as funny and agreeable as James?"

Albus slammed the hat down on his head, feeling it slip over his eyes. The hat's cool interior muffled the heated murmurs of the students. He concentrated hard, trying to block everything else out of his mind. "_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin!_"

The hat chuckled, sounding amused. "Not Slytherin, eh? Sounds just like your father. Your brother was rather confident that he'd be put into Gryffindor. Alright then, guess you'd better be in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall ruptured into wild cheers and applause. As Albus took off the hat and set it back on the stool, he saw James jumping up and down, roaring with excitement and punching the air with his fist. He almost doubled over from all the hearty pats and slaps on the back courtesy of the Gryffindors. Rose beamed at him from the line of remaining first years waiting to be sorted, while Jake gave him a high five.

"I knew you could do it, Al!" James yelled, crushing Albus into a one-armed bear hug. "I gotta owl mum and dad right away after the feast!" James's best friends, Connor Finnegan and Theo Towler, hoisted Albus onto their shoulders and bounced him up and down like a victor. Albus laughed. These were the boys who used to chase him all over Grandmum Weasley's garden on toy broomsticks and who had told him all about the trolls.

"I'm so proud of you, Al!" Victoire said approvingly once he was put down by Connor and Theo. She kissed him squarely on the cheek. Albus blushed furiously. Even though Victoire was his cousin, she was still exceedingly beautiful for a girl, seeing as her mother is part-Veela. He could see Jake gawking. He'd have to explain that to him later before Jake got the wrong idea.

Rose, Phoebe, and the Thomas twins joined them soon enough at the Gryffindor table, which was growing more and more boisterous by the minute. The Slytherins sulked and scowled across the room.

"So you won't be disowned then!" Albus practically shouted at Rose to be heard, clapping her on the back. She gave him a weary smile but didn't say anything. _Maybe Rose really did want to get into Ravenclaw_, Albus thought with a jolt.

Once the last student was sorted into Slytherin– Scorpius's dark-haired mate Titus Zabini– Minerva McGonagall stood up at the long teachers' table and raised her hands for order. The years have started to show on Professor McGonagall, who now had streaks of gray in her hair and extra wrinkles lining her severe face. Albus still remembered, though, how the elderly witch had transfigured pillows into fluffy, white bunnies on his sixth birthday party.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out loud and clear throughout the Great Hall. "Before we begin our feast, I would just like to make a few notifications and introductions.

"As always, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, wishes me to remind you that students are not allowed in the halls after curfew and that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. The Forbidden Forest is also off-limits for all students." Professor McGonagall added a stern gaze here, and Albus thought he saw a corner of James's mouth pull up in a smile. "Second years and up will be able to try out for Quidditch trials, which will begin in the second week of term. Please inform Madam Hooch if you wish to try out or enter your name on the sign-up sheet in your respective common rooms."

She cleared her throat before going on to say the next thing, "And now please let me introduce you to a couple of new professors who will be teaching here at Hogwarts. First, Professor Luna Lovegood who will be taking over for Professor Flitwick as the Charms professor."

The hall enthusiastically applauded the thin, reedy witch who waved at them dreamily, her silver eyes huge and protuberant. A pair of bulbous radishes hung from her ears and her long, dirty-blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun secured by her wand. Albus did not know anyone else funnier than his eccentric Aunt Luna, besides his Uncle Ron.

Once the applause died down, Professor McGonagall resumed, "Last but not least, I welcome Professor Donovan Draconis who will be taking up the Defense Against the Dark Arts post."

A good-looking wizard with wavy, black hair nodded at them from towards the end of the teachers' table, a good-natured smile on his handsome features. He seemed nice enough to Albus, and infinitely more so to the tittering girls around him who had identical goofy looks on their faces.

"And now let the feast begin!"

Albus's jaw dropped as mounds of food literally appeared out of thin air on the golden platters. There was roast beef, roast chicken, and roast lamb; pork and lamb chops; potatoes served in every way possible; sausages and bacon... Albus's head spun while his mouth watered. He no longer felt like throwing up. In fact, he just realized how ravenous he was.

"This is bloody marvelous!" Jake exclaimed next to him, filling his plate with surprising speed. As Albus helped himself to some sausages, the tiny boy next to him– he forgot his name– tugged excitedly on his sleeve.

"Albus Potter?" the mousy-brown-haired boy squeaked. He must be the smallest one out of all of them. "I'm Alan Creevey. Dennis Creevey's son!" Albus stared blankly. What was up with these people expecting him to recognize their last names? First Scorpius and now this Creevey bloke?

"Er..." he replied, confused.

Alan Creevey didn't seem to notice. "My uncle, Colin, was in the battle against You-Know-Who with your dad! He died, but your dad didn't, of course! My dad says Harry Potter is the best thing that's ever happened to the wizarding world, next to Albus Dumbledore!" Albus didn't know what to say to that. Was he suppose to pat Alan Creevey somberly on the shoulder like a fellow comrade? Was he suppose to thank him for calling his dad a wizarding hero?

"Err..."

"Budge up there, kid! Let me sit next to my brother!" James shoved Alan lightly out of the way and plunked himself down next to Albus. For once in his life, Albus was thankful for his brother's interruptive nature. That moment with the Creevey kid had been an awkward.

"So who do you reckon that man is?" James asked Albus in a low whisper, his eyes on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Albus followed his gaze. "Uh, you mean Professor Draconis? What about him?"

James frowned. "You're too naive, Al." He shook his head. "He's going to be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, yet I've never seen him around or heard about him. His last name 'Draconis' doesn't ring a bell, except for the fact that it sounds somewhat like Draco Malfoy's name. That makes him probably a foreigner of some sort."

Albus gaped at his older brother. Who knew James is capable of thinking about other things than pranks and Quidditch? And how did he know the name of Scorpius Malfoy's dad? "So? What if he is a foreigner? What are you getting at, James?" Albus knitted his eyebrows, glancing again at Professor Draconis eating quietly at the staff table. "He seems like a nice enough bloke to me."

James rolled his eyes. "Everyone seems like a nice enough bloke to you." Albus looked insulted. "I'm just saying that there's something odd about him... I don't know. Something that's not quite right..."

Now it was Albus's turn to roll his eyes. "James, he's a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's probably had loads of run-ins with the Dark Arts. Things like that can change a wizard."

Out of nowhere, James smacked Albus across the back of the head. His eyes started to water. "Our father battled with the Dark Arts all the time! You see anything wrong with him?!" And with that, James stood up and rejoined Connor and Theo, an irritated look on his face.

Albus glanced back up at the staff table to inspect Professor Draconis once more. He didn't see anything odd about him. Well, perhaps his eyes are a tad heavy-lidded and, although he couldn't tell the color of his eyes from where he was sitting, it looked very dark. But he had a smile on his face and laughed at all the jokes that Hagrid threw his way. He reminded Albus of the pictures of his Uncle Sirius Black in his father's photo album– young, handsome, and charming.

After the last traces of dessert disappeared from the golden platters, Professor McGonagall bid them good night and the prefects sprang up to lead the first years to their respective dormitories. Albus spotted his redheaded and bespectacled cousin Egbert Weasley, Uncle Percy's eldest son and Phoebe's older brother, rounding up first years and pompously puffing out his chest to show off his Ravenclaw prefect's badge.

He himself followed the Gryffindor prefects out of the Great Hall, up the marble staircase, along portrait-lined corridors, up more staircases, and through secret panels and tapestries. Jake yawned next to him and Rose rubbed her eyes sleepily, while Albus felt his eyes growing heavy with fatigue. He was quite tired now from the long train journey and all the excitement surrounding the Sorting.

They approached the end of a corridor where a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress was situated.

"Password?" the lady in the portrait asked.

"Mallowsweet", said the Gryffindor prefect, and the portrait swung forward to unveil a round opening in the wall. They all clambered through it– the prefect gave Alan Creevey a boost– and emerged into the Gryffindor common room, which was a round room full of squashy armchairs and sturdy tables. A lively fire was blazing in the fireplace, and there were two staircases opening off the common room. The girls were directed to one, while the boys were directed to the other.

Albus, Jake, Alan Creevey, Nate Thomas, and Gregory Coote climbed up the spiral staircase until they found the first year dormitory. Inside the circular room were five four-poster beds with scarlet velvet hangings. Their trunks were already brought up, and Albus's owl Olympus was hooting from an open windowsill, waiting for his arrival. He rushed to stroke Olympus's head before it hooted once more and soared out the window to the owlery.

A few minutes later, as soon as Albus's head hit the fluffy pillow of his four-poster, he dreamt of battling trolls and a tall, dark-haired wizard with amethyst eyes.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you to those who reviewed and gave me their opinions! I tried to put in as many children of familiar characters as I can, and there will be more appearing in future chapters. The only original character I made up is Jake Green; the other lesser-known names like Coote and Towler are actually Gryffindor last names I found in Harry Potter Lexicon. I know this chapter is pretty boring, but I promise there will be more adventure to come in later chapters! Please keep reading and reviews are much appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine but J.K. Rowling's (excluding the plot and original characters).

**A/N:** Okay, for this chapter, my author's note is at the top of the story, because I just realized what a grave negligence I made in Chapter 2. As a very helpful reviewer by the name of Rose pointed out to me, the Sorting Hat was indeed set on fire by Voldemort in Book 7 (p. 732-733). But later on at Platform 9 3/4, Harry mentioned to Albus that the Sorting Hat takes choices into consideration, which suggests that there is still a Sorting Hat at Hogwarts (p.758).

So (for the sake of Chapter 2) my explanation would be that in the 19 years after the battle, a new Sorting Hat was made by McGonagall to follow in the Hogwarts tradition (perhaps Harry or Neville had donated his hat since they are "true Gryffindors"- in CoS, Dumbledore said that only a true Gryffindor could have pulled out the sword from the hat). And let's just say that after 19 years of students jamming it on their heads and collecting dust in the headmaster's study, the new Sorting Hat made by McGonagall was not exactly in mint condition, thus its dirty, ragged, and patched-up appearance.

I'm so sorry for that mistake, you guys. Hopefully, there won't be any more little booboos. In the meantime, I highly applaud those who pay close attention to details because that takes some real skills!

And also a shout-out to my wonderful beta, J, who tirelessly worked on the plot with me and who rescued me from writer's block island. Paris-Hilton-Voldemort forever!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** The Midnight Encounter 

Albus's first week at Hogwarts was a rather difficult one indeed. Finding his classes and getting there on time was a challenge in itself (what with the rearranging floor plan and numerous secret passageways and shortcuts), but James seemed to have made it his sole mission to send Albus on a wild-goose chase for his classrooms. Unlike Rose who quickly grew accustomed to Hogwarts's maze-like interior, Albus and Jake ran around the castle like headless chickens, apologizing over and over again for being late to class on a daily basis.

But aside from attendance, Albus was doing fairly well in most of his classes. Of course, the fact that he was hopeless in potions was a crushing blow to Professor Slughorn. And although he tried with all his might, he was unable to stay awake during History of Magic, which was still taught by the droning, old ghost Professor Binns. Nevertheless, he cottoned on to Charms and Transfiguration quickly to the delights of Professor Lovegood and Professor Bones and enjoyed Herbology tremendously, thanks to his Uncle Neville's comprehensive way of teaching.

When Friday rolled around, Albus rejoiced the prospect of lazing about for an entire weekend and happily went down to Hagrid's hut with Rose and Jake in tow. James was too busy practicing for the upcoming Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts but sent his respects to Hagrid.

The trio approached the small, wooden hut situated near the edge of the Forbidden Forest and was surprised to see the door swing open and Hagrid's friendly face emerging from the house. He must have been watching their arrival from the window.

"Come on in, yeh three!" Hagrid beamed, beckoning them inside. "Make yerselves at home." Hagrid's cabin was comfortably warm from the rather chilly September day outside. There was an array of hams and plucked chickens hanging from the ceiling against one wall and a kettle boiling in the fireplace. A humongous bed covered in a thick, woolen blanket stood in the corner of the hut. On the scrubbed wooden table was an arrangement of four bucket-shaped mugs, a milk pitcher, and a plate of lumpy-looking cakes.

Hagrid busied himself with the kettle as they took their seats, looking around at the fascinating little hut. Jake, in particular, was eyeing the row of cured hams and dead chickens with a look of mingled disgust and amazement.

"You have a charming home, Hagrid," Rose piped up, smiling at the bearded half-giant who had just poured each of them a steaming mug of tea from the kettle. From this close angle, Albus noticed that Hagrid's unruly black hair and beard were now laced with gray.

Hagrid nodded. "Aye, it didn' turn out half bad, me hut. Had to build it from the groun' up. Got it teh look just as it had before the fire and the battle, 'cept fer me quilt." He suddenly paused. "An' Fang." Uncomfortable silence ensued as Hagrid tearfully looked out the window. Albus squinted and spotted what looked like a crude grave marker in a grassy mound outside the hut.

Rose quickly distracted Hagrid, knowing that he was still lamenting over the death of his beloved companion, even though it has been years since Fang passed away. "Hagrid, this is Jake Greene," she introduced their nervous-looking friend who waved feebly at Hagrid.

Rose's attempt succeeded for Hagrid seemed momentarily distracted as he eagerly gripped Jake's hand in welcome. "Nice ter meet yeh. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' the grounds." Albus stifled a laugh as Jake nursed his hand under the table after the unsuspecting groundskeeper's handshake. Meanwhile, Hagrid looked around at them as if just now realizing something. "Where's James?"

"He's at the Quidditch field, practicing for tryouts," Albus quipped, inspecting a lumpy cake. Then he added, "He sends his love." Albus knew his older brother would be outraged if he knew, especially after James's little outburst at King's Cross about giving a professor love. He bit into his cake and almost broke a teeth at the rock-like hardness of it. Karma was a vengeful thing indeed.

"So how's Grawp, Hagrid?" Rose asked, ever the polite conversationalist. Albus nodded, surreptitiously checking that his jaw still worked. He remembered how Grawp used to hoist him and Rose onto his shoulders at parties and do squats, while they clung on for dear life and squealed with delight.

"Grawpy's fine. He's doin' real nice, travelin' an' all," Hagrid talked fondly of his half-brother, much like an indulgent mother praising a son. "Likes the mountains an' fresh air. He visits from time teh time or sends me a postcard when he can." He gestured to a row of dejected-looking postcards on his dresser, and a wistful look appeared in his lined, beetle-like eyes. Some were faced to show green valleys and craggy mountains, while others displayed the other side where chicken-scratch handwriting was scrawled across the paper.

Frankly, Albus wouldn't want to know how a sixteen-foot giant got ahold of postcards.

A knock sounded from Hagrid's door along with a muffled, "Hagrid?" Albus and Rose looked at each other brightly. Could it be–?

"Professor Longbottom!" Hagrid greeted their dear Uncle Neville as the jovial, round-faced wizard entered the dwelling, grinning hugely at the sight of the trio and Hagrid.

"Hello, Hagrid," Neville Longbottom addressed the cabin owner cheerfully. He procured a drawstring pouch from his robe. "Magical pumpkin seeds for the upcoming Halloween feast," he explained, handing the pouch to a confused-looking Hagrid. "So you won't have to use your umbrella," he said pointedly at Hagrid who was too ecstatic to catch his warning tone.

"Albus, Rose, and Jake!" Neville smiled at each of them, taking a seat. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

They all launched into a summary of their first week at Hogwarts. Rose animatedly described her classes with much excitement, while Albus and Jake talked about getting lost in the castle, running into Peeves, and, in Jake's case, getting stuck in the trick staircase.

Once they were done rehashing their tales with much laughter from Hagrid and Neville on Albus's and Jake's expense, Neville said, "Your mother sent me an owl telling me you'll be at Hagrid's this afternoon for tea." He tipped his head at Albus in acknowledgment. "Thought I would join you. See how your classes and teachers are."

Surprisingly, it was Jake who spoke up first. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm rather disappointed after a week of Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was the class I was looking forward to the most and, frankly, it's a bit boring, isn't it?" He looked around at Albus and Rose in encouragement. Rose bit her lip, as if it was a sin to be displeased over a class, but Albus had to nod in agreement.

"Professor Draconis is a nice enough teacher, but all we've done so far is busy work from the textbook. We haven't done anything practical or even seen a demonstration," Albus said, wanting to see what his Uncle Neville and Hagrid had to say about the matter. Neville frowned slightly, but Hagrid just waved away the matter with a huge hand.

"Well, that's 'cause yeh three are firs' years," he said confidently, refilling their mugs with tea. Neville thanked him. "Yeh have teh know abou' the basic stuff firs' before movin' on teh the excitin' stuff."

"And perhaps Professor Draconis deemed it dangerous and unnecessary to do demonstrations during the first week of classes," Neville added. "It's still early days yet."

Hagrid nodded his approval, taking a sip of tea. "He's a nice bloke, that Professor Draconis. Came by teh visit me the other day." He puffed out his chest importantly. "Heard tha' I was the Care o' Magical Creatures professor. Asked me abou' me curriculum. Seems righ' interested in animals, tha' Donovan."

They spent another hour or two at Hagrid's hut, discussing random news and topics. Albus, Rose, and Jake felt quite sorry to leave the warmth of Hagrid's cabin and make the brisk trek back to the castle. They all said farewell to Hagrid and thanked him for the tea and the (inedible) rock cakes. At the door, Neville reminded all three of them of their Herbology homework due Monday and to send James his wishes. The kindly professor gave them one last wave before walking towards the direction of the greenhouses, whistling merrily as he went.

They made their way back to the castle in the sunset, the sky infused with an intense mixture of red and orange. Dinner would start in about an hour, so they decided to while away the time in the Gryffindor common room. They were immediately greeted by the chatter of Gryffindors and the familiar laughter of James and his friends as they crawled through the portrait hole and into the cozy common room.

"How was Hagrid's?" James looked up with a smile as they approached, his cheeks still ruddy and his auburn hair windswept from Quidditch practice. Connor and Theo, who were seated on armchairs next to James, were both similarly rumpled and grinning.

"Quite cool," Albus answered, taking a seat across from his brother. "I guess you weren't joking about the dead chickens hanging on the wall. For once."

James just laughed. "I don't joke all the time, you know, Al." He languidly got to his feet and stretched. "Anyway, now that you're finally here, I've got something to show you. Come on." He thumped Albus on the back and made for the boys' dormitory. Albus followed as Connor and Theo attempted to make small talk with Rose and Jake.

They climbed up the stairs to the second-year boys' dormitory, passing the first years' dorm on the way. Once they reached it, the room proved to be empty, which seemed to please James as he headed purposefully to his trunk. Albus took in the familiar scarlet decor and circular space before joining his brother. James's trunk was so full of useless things– broken quills, old parchment, textbooks, rumpled boxers, issues of _Quidditch Quarterly_, and miscellaneous Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes packages– that a growing pile of discarded stuff was accumulating on the floor beside him as he rummaged around for whatever it was he was looking for.

"Aha!" James triumphantly declared, holding up what looked like a folded piece of rumpled parchment. Albus was already lounging around on James's bed, his stomach growling in protest and growing more impatient by the minute.

He shifted his position on the bed and was now lying on his stomach, his head hanging directly overhead the piece of parchment that James put on the floor. "What is it?"

James did not respond but instead said confidently, tapping his wand against the parchment, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" Albus was just about to ask if his brother had gone totally bonkers when, suddenly out of nowhere, lines and contours appeared on the parchment, forming what looked like a map. After a closer look, Albus could discern tiny, minuscule black dots with labels moving around on the map. He squinted to see what one of the labels read and gasped as he saw that an _Argus Filch_ dot was prowling the fourth floor corridor, while a _Peeves_ dot was bouncing around two floors below.

Albus could only gape.

James grinned rakishly. "Amazing, isn't it? Nicked it from Dad's study this summer."

"But– wha– how did you know how to–?" Albus vaguely gestured at the map, mouth still opened in awe.

"Uncle George showed me how. He was the one who told me all about this fantastic mischief-maker map in the first place. Seems like he and Uncle Fred, bless him, stole it from Filch when they were students here and gave it to our dad as a Christmas present in Dad's third year," James told Albus in a low voice, no doubt keeping an ear out for any approaching footsteps. He continued, "I figured Dad must still have it around somewhere, and sure enough, it was in one of his desk drawers." James then patted the map fondly. "I tried it out once or twice this past week. It's foolproof, this map."

Albus, who was still dumbstruck, was not entirely gormless. "So why are you showing this to me?" he asked his brother, genuinely curious.

Immediately, the atmosphere in the room changed. James scowled at his brother's statement, tapped the map with his wand, muttered "_Mischief managed_," and the entire floor plan of Hogwarts and its surrounding area was wiped clean. "Can you blame a bloke for wanting to share a secret with his brother?" James finally retorted, looking up at Albus who was still sprawled on his bed.

Albus looked sheepish as he flattened his hair unconsciously. "Well...you're not exactly the sharing type, James. I mean, remember when Mum and Dad had to buy me my own toy broomstick because you wouldn't share yours with me? There was a bunch of other stuff, too..."

"Oh all right, all right," James said rather snappishly. "Look, I've kept this map as a secret all through the summer and from the guys as well. No one knows I have it besides Uncle George. If I could I would continue keeping it a secret, except I'm just _bursting_ to tell someone about it, but I don't know who to trust."

Albus couldn't believe his ears. "So you trust me?"

James looked annoyed by now. "Well, you are my brother, aren't you? And plus, if you ever lose it or rat me out to Dad, I'll tell Mum and Dad that you were the one who used to steal Dad's sneakoscopes."

"Hey! They were fun to play with!"

James ignored him, tossed the folded piece of parchment onto the bed, and closed the lid of his trunk. He nodded at it and said, "You can borrow it for the weekend. Study it. Use it. Whatever. Just do me one favor: keep an eye on Professor Draconis. I would do it myself if I didn't have to practice for tryouts this weekend."

"Professor Draconis? Why?" Albus asked, pocketing the map for safekeeping.

James was already heading for the door. "Don't ask questions. Just do it."

* * *

That night, while the boys in his dormitory were fast asleep, Albus quietly drew back the hangings, slipped out of bed, and tiptoed over to his trunk. He waited for a moment or two, listening to the other boys' rhythmic breathing and occasional snores, before carefully lifting the lid of his trunk and snatching _Hogwarts: a History _and a flashlight from its contents. He crept back to his bed, pulled the hangings close, hoisted the covers over his head, and turned on the flashlight. In the yellow light emanating from the flashlight, he gingerly opened the brand-new copy his Aunt Hermione had given him and Rose at Diagon Alley. A wave of relief engulfed him as he saw the square of dry, cloth-like parchment lying just beneath the cover of the book. He unfolded it with trembling hands and fetched his wand next to his pillow once it was laid flat on the bed.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," he whispered. He watched as the map appeared, proudly showing a sleeping Hogwarts and its equally sleepy grounds. He wondered briefly if Filch was a vampire since the caretaker's dot could be seen making its way down deserted halls.

He promised James that he would look for Professor Draconis whenever he used the map, so he did just that, knowing full well that the professor might have already retired to bed. Surprisingly enough, he found Professor Draconis's dot in his office.

Albus kept watch for what seemed like ages, but the professor's dot was still rooted in the same spot. Feeling much like a proper stalker, he was about to put the map back into his trunk and sleep when he suddenly realized that he could use the map to help him get to classes. He knew the castle was ever-changing, but it certainly couldn't hurt to study the floor plan. Driven by a legitimate purpose, Albus eagerly scanned the map and planned out a route.

Ten minutes later, he turned off the flashlight, pocketed the now-blank piece of parchment in his pajama trousers, and emerged from under the covers. After making sure that his roommates were still asleep and thus oblivious, Albus drew back his bed curtains for the second time that night and snuck as stealthily as possible to the door. Once he was out of the boys' dormitory and creeping down the staircase, he realized how utterly vulnerable he felt in his pajamas. He paused for a minute but then resumed his climb down the staircase. He couldn't risk waking one of his roommates if he went back to fetch his robe.

Albus knew he was being quite stupid to embark on a nighttime prowl after hours, but he was feeling restless after studying the map and wanted desperately to test out his route. Plus, he had the map with him to check on Filch with and, like his brother always said, what good was life without a little mischief?

In the common room, he checked the map to see where Filch was (in the dungeons, near the Potions classroom) before setting out from Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady grumbled in her sleep as he came out of the portrait hole with ease.

Once out in the hallway, Albus had to blink once, twice at how different the castle looked in the dead of night, and he felt the first grips of apprehension since he left the boys' dormitory. He never noticed how eery the torchlights looked in the darkness or how the slivers of moonlight from the window bars reminded him of his childhood vision of Azkaban.

Forcing himself to keep calm, Albus decided to go down to the Charms classroom first as it was on the third floor and would be on his way down. He got there in record time without getting lost once or running into anyone and felt a surge of gratitude for the map in his pocket. Thoroughly elated now, Albus checked for Filch on the map behind a suit of armor before setting out for the Transfiguration classroom.

Unfortunately, it seemed his immense luck had run out for voices could be heard from somewhere near the third-floor Trophy Room. Albus froze; his hand automatically reached for his wand in his pocket.

The voices were distinctly male and were not wheezy like Filch's. They also did not seem to belong to any professors for the voices were boyish. And steadily rising, which was definitely an unwise move for students who were out of bed.

"No, you listen here, you spoiled, little, Malfoy BRAT!"

"Don't you DARE call me a brat, Zabini!"

"Better a brat than a coward like your father, eh, Scorp?"

"You better watch your tongue when you're speaking to your BETTERS, Titus! My father is twice the man your father will ever be!"

A discordant pause.

"Oh yea? So tell me, Scorp, why is my dear father bedding your dear, old mum right under your dad's cowardly nose?"

"DON'T YOU DARE–"

But Albus never found out what Scorpius Malfoy would say to Titus Zabini for the next thing he knew there was a flash of red light, a loud bang, and a crash that rang down the empty hallways and seemed likely to rouse the whole school. A good two or three seconds passed before Albus could distinctly hear the hurried sound of footsteps fleeing the scene.

Once the guilty footsteps died away, Albus was caught in a whirlwind of internal conflict. From the sounds of it, it seemed like somebody was hurt. Whether it was Titus Zabini (who sounded like a right prat during the argument) or Scorpius Malfoy, Albus should get them out of the way before Filch came. But then again they were Slytherins; Slytherins who hated him because of his Potter and Weasley lineage.

Oh, to hell with it.

Albus emerged from his hiding place around the corner (he didn't even realize he had crept closer to the argument like a moth drawn to a flame) and stopped dead in his tracks as he surveyed the scene before him.

He was looking at the armor gallery, directly adjacent to the Trophy Room. A single wand rolled to his feet as he picked it up, aware that every single second he spent here would bring him closer to Filch or Peeves who would have surely heard the crash. Panicking slightly now, Albus looked around and found what he was looking for: the crumpled form of Scorpius Malfoy half hidden beneath a collapsed suit of armor.

He ran to the blond-haired boy and tugged him out of the rubble, picturing Filch running down the third floor corridor or Peeves bouncing and cackling towards him.

"Come on, Malfoy! Get up!" he urged the semi-conscious boy to no avail. Scorpius Malfoy just remained slumped on the ground, moaning slightly.

Annoyed and half-wondering what in Merlin's name he was doing, Albus hoisted the blond Malfoy's arm over his shoulders and rather carelessly dragged the other boy down the hall. He told himself that at least Malfoy was light. It could've been much worse; it could've been troll-like Forest Baddock he would have had to rescue.

Suddenly, like something from his worst nightmare, he could hear Filch's wheezy panting and eager shuffles from afar. "Students out of bed, students out of bed!" the old man's gleeful chanting reached Albus's horrified ears.

He half-carried, half-dragged Malfoy down the hall as fast as he could, wishing with all his might that they would reach the Charms classroom safe and sound. It would be rotten luck if I get lost now, Albus couldn't help but think bitterly.

Then like a blessed vision, the wooden door of the Charms classroom loomed before him.

"DAMMIT!" Albus heard Filch bellow from the armor gallery as he yanked the door open and shoved Malfoy inside. "DAMN THOSE KIDS! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Albus shut the door behind him just in time as Filch's furious shuffling could be heard passing by the classroom just moments later. Shaking, Albus promptly slid down to the floor against the door, immensely relieved that they had escaped Filch's wrath. Malfoy, who was thrown unceremoniously inside by him, was also on the floor a few feet away. The Slytherin was slowly getting up and shaking his head dazedly. He did not seem to notice Albus's presence at all.

After a few seconds of watching Malfoy cradle his head in his hands, Albus tossed the disarmed wand at its rightful owner and asked, "Are you all right?"

Quick as lightning, Malfoy's head snapped up to see the source of the inquiry. His wand rolled pitifully towards him, but he appeared disoriented from looking up so quickly. Still, Malfoy managed to narrow his icy blue eyes when they met Albus's emerald ones.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He spat out the last word as if it dirtied his mouth to say it.

Albus seethed internally but forced himself to appear calm in front of Malfoy. After all, the boy had hit his head; he probably wasn't aware of the situation yet.

"I would expect you to be at least a little bit grateful to me, Malfoy, seeing as I just saved you from detention," he said coolly. A brief recognition of what had occurred flitted past Malfoy's face. His pale cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"How much did you hear?" Malfoy finally asked so quietly Albus almost missed it.

"Enough to know that you and Zabini probably won't be talking for a while," Albus said casually, his eyes still boring into Malfoy's. He refused to be the one to look away first.

As it was, Malfoy was the one who broke the intense staring match, opting to pick up his wand on the floor and pocketing it. Albus noticed that, unlike him, Malfoy was still dressed in his school robes. How long had he been wandering about the halls with Zabini before that fateful quarrel outside of the Trophy Room?

Without another word, Malfoy stood up by gripping a table for support, avoiding Albus's annoyed gaze. He had thought that Malfoy, who must have been brought up with impeccably snooty, pure-blood manners, would at least thank him, no matter how curt. But the blond boy just swept past a now-standing Albus, opened the classroom door, and disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

The next morning Albus went down to breakfast with Jake and Rose, utterly peeved. He had spent the entire walk back to Gryffindor tower last night, fuming about Malfoy's insolence after he had just risked saving him from Filch.

Someone ruffled his hair from behind, but Albus didn't even bother to acknowledge his brother as James fell into step beside him.

"Morning, Al!" James greeted him, all sunshine and daisies. He was unaware of the thunder cloud hovering over his younger brother's head. "Nice night?" He was looking pointedly at Albus now, knowing full well that his brother must have perused the map however briefly.

"Probably not," Rose cut in. "Albus looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the pillow this morning."

"Shut up, Rose," he snapped at his cousin, who looked briefly hurt at his stinging words.

They entered the Great Hall and, to Albus's relief, James promptly left them for Connor and Theo. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Albus willed himself to break out of his rotten mood and apologize to Rose for his earlier rudeness. He would be damned if he became as rude as Malfoy.

"Sorry about that, Rose," he said to his friend, sincerely apologetic. He passed the syrup to Jake.

Rose shrugged but gave him a small smile. "That's okay. But honestly, Albus, you seem rather irritated this morning."

Jake nodded along, pouring syrup generously on his pancakes. "Rose is right, mate. You look like you just ate a dozen of Hagrid's rock cakes, going around with your jaw clenched like that."

After that, Albus managed to get through breakfast with his jaw unclenched and even contributed to Jake and Rose's conversation. He noticed that the dark-haired Titus Zabini was not sitting at his usual seat next to Malfoy, and that the latter was currently seated far away from his former friend. Malfoy, it seemed, pointedly avoided glancing at the Gryffindor table.

When the morning owl mail arrived, Albus briefly scanned for Olympus but continued eating his breakfast when he didn't spot his owl among the others. His parents had already sent him a letter congratulating him on getting into Gryffindor and inquiring after his stay at Hogwarts. Along with their letter, his sister Lily had drawn an illustration of him decked out in classic Gryffindor red-and-gold in front of her rendition of Hogwarts Castle.

He was not expecting any other letters, which was why he was entirely surprised to see a handsome eagle owl drop a tightly scrolled piece of parchment right onto his waffle. He looked around to see whether anyone else had noticed it and was relieved to find that Rose was preoccupied with unwrapping another set of books from Aunt Hermione and that Jake was craning his neck to see what Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes items James received from Uncle George.

Curious as to who it could be, Albus unfurled the scrap piece of parchment in his lap under the table and stared, unbelieving, as he read its scant contents. It only contained one word and a single letter:

_Thanks._

_- S_

When his eyes sought the Slytherin table and met the cold eyes of his correspondent, there was no trace of the malice both boys had in their eyes back at the Charms classroom last night. Instead, Albus's green eyes were wide with shock, and Scorpius's eyes were carefully blank and expressionless. However, Albus Potter would bet a thousand Galleons that there was a tiny gleam of gratitude in those icy depths as Scorpius Malfoy gave him a curt and imperceptible nod.


End file.
